duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 10th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai. dmrp10-m1.jpg|Captain Aarukait - M1/M2 dmrp10-m1㊙.jpg|Captain Aarukait - M1㊙/M2 dmrp10-m2.jpg|Wayball Wayball - M2/M3 dmrp10-m2㊙.jpg|Wayball Wayball - M2㊙/M3 dmrp10-m3.jpg|Do Raganzak 卍, Daibanzai - M3/M3 dmrp10-m3㊙.jpg|Do Raganzak 卍, Daibanzai - M3㊙/M3 dmrp10-s1.jpg|God Gayondam - S1/S12 dmrp10-s1㊙.jpg|God Gayondam - S1㊙/S12 dmrp10-s2.jpg|Imamugu, Senior Judgment Officer - S2/S12 dmrp10-s3.jpg|Gimshou, Green Knowledge Silver - S3/S12 dmrp10-s4.jpg|Jude Luka, Kyokugensei - S4/S12 dmrp10-s5.jpg|Perfect Water - S5/S12 dmrp10-s5㊙.jpg|Perfect Water - S5㊙/S12 dmrp10-s6.jpg|Daftphantoma, Necro Dragon Armored - S6/S12 dmrp10-s7.jpg|Jawal Pendora, Shinjura - S7/S12 dmrp10-s8.jpg|Goodlooking Bravo - S8/S12 dmrp10-s9.jpg|EmoG - S9/S12 dmrp10-s10.jpg|Blanky, Runaway Jet - S10/S12 dmrp10-s10㊙.jpg|Blanky, Runaway Jet - S10㊙/S12 dmrp10-s11.jpg|Bangrid Cross Seven - S11/S12 dmrp10-s11㊙.jpg|Bangrid Cross Seven - S11㊙/S12 dmrp10-s12.jpg|Yamaion, Iokaio - S12/S12 dmrp10-1.jpg|Beaskes, White Emperor's Will - 1/103 dmrp10-2.jpg|Saharan, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic - 2/103 dmrp10-3.jpg|Emperor Doguro - 3/103 dmrp10-4.jpg|Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower - 4/103 dmrp10-5.jpg|Exhaust Two Four - 5/103 dmrp10-6.jpg|Szark Ban Winger - 6/103 dmrp10-7.jpg|Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! - 7/103 dmrp10-8.jpg|Jogranma, Shimbatsushikou - 8/103 dmrp10-9.jpg|Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One - 9/103 dmrp10-10.jpg|MEGATOON Dokkandeiya - 10/103 dmrp10-11.jpg|Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death - 11/103 dmrp10-12.jpg|Gappazeo, Kuderze - 12/103 dmrp10-13.jpg|Papparapali Nights - 13/103 dmrp10-14.jpg|Silt, Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune - 14/103 dmrp10-15.jpg|Pia Ni, Play Music - 15/103 dmrp10-16.jpg|♪ Play by Glory - 16/103 dmrp10-17.jpg|Magu Kajiro - 17/103 dmrp10-18.jpg|Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! - 18/103 dmrp10-19.jpg|Healm Endion - 19/103 dmrp10-20.jpg|*/ Unavarez, Shigen /* - 20/103 dmrp10-21.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Goumon - 21/103 dmrp10-22.jpg|Otsu-Isshiki, Moudoku - 22/103 dmrp10-23.jpg|Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth - 23/103 dmrp10-24.jpg|Daipasatsude, Ranshin - 24/103 dmrp10-25.jpg|Sin Koku Satsu - 25/103 dmrp10-26.jpg|FASORASI Dokkan / ♪ Dowadokkannodo - 26/103 dmrp10-27.jpg|Nidogyurion, Dragon Armored Car - 27/103 dmrp10-28.jpg|MANGANO-CASTLE! - 28/103 dmrp10-29.jpg|Rafusia Third - 29/103 dmrp10-30.jpg|Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas - 30/103 dmrp10-31.jpg|Rinurijio, Dragon Armored Car - 31/103 dmrp10-32.jpg|Kumana, Muny - 32/103 dmrp10-33.jpg|Rokepan Manjiro - 33/103 dmrp10-34.jpg|Felmel, Capturing Will - 34/103 dmrp10-35.jpg|Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly - 35/103 dmrp10-36.jpg|Trumpetora, Play Music - 36/103 dmrp10-37.jpg|Shantan, Play Music - 37/103 dmrp10-38.jpg|♪ If you pass the Judgment - 38/103 dmrp10-39.jpg|Dispene Yugrasil - 39/103 dmrp10-40.jpg|Shake Shark - 40/103 dmrp10-41.jpg|Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Des」 - 41/103 dmrp10-42.jpg|Dangou, Hidden Ruins - 42/103 dmrp10-43.jpg|*/ Nobiamil, Shigen /* - 43/103 dmrp10-44.jpg|Deep a.k.a. Waterfall - 44/103 dmrp10-45.jpg|Jager a.k.a. Jet - 45/103 dmrp10-46.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Daraku - 46/103 dmrp10-47.jpg|Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch - 47/103 dmrp10-48.jpg|Shure Dinga - 48/103 dmrp10-49.jpg|Gal Morgani - 49/103 dmrp10-50.jpg|Hasil, Misfortune Demon 51 - 50/103 dmrp10-51.jpg|Beasbout, Kyosin - 51/103 dmrp10-52.jpg|Brunrumble - 52/103 dmrp10-53.jpg|Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon - 53/103 dmrp10-54.jpg|SHUWAWA Sosoda - 54/103 dmrp10-55.jpg|GIRIGIRI Chiktak - 55/103 dmrp10-56.jpg|Depp and Chil's Circus - 56/103 dmrp10-57.jpg|Souprince - 57/103 dmrp10-58.jpg|Scup Third - 58/103 dmrp10-59.jpg|Spring Seeker / Double Fall - 59/103 dmrp10-60.jpg|Mortal Giant - 60/103 dmrp10-61.jpg|Porndel, Megadel - 61/103 dmrp10-62.jpg|Farie, Famik - 62/103 dmrp10-63.jpg|Tasukete Resukyun - 63/103 dmrp10-64.jpg|Chocolate Factory - 64/103 dmrp10-65.jpg|Titsui, Evil Breaking Will - 65/103 dmrp10-66.jpg|Rokka, Judgment Bond's Stop - 66/103 dmrp10-67.jpg|Balus, Halfgod Elemental - 67/103 dmrp10-68.jpg|Pureen, Ancient Growth - 68/103 dmrp10-69.jpg|Alnashi, Apostle of Sluggish - 69/103 dmrp10-70.jpg|Tsumodobil, the Explorer - 70/103 dmrp10-71.jpg|Jockin Glass - 71/103 dmrp10-72.jpg|TS-10, Shell - 72/103 dmrp10-73.jpg|Clio Neck - 73/103 dmrp10-74.jpg|Giafan, Dragon Armored - 74/103 dmrp10-75.jpg|Coanco, Big Pirate - 75/103 dmrp10-76.jpg|*/ Kobitro, Nigen /* - 76/103 dmrp10-77.jpg|Cyber a.k.a. Lion - 77/103 dmrp10-78.jpg|Spiral a.k.a. Tornado - 78/103 dmrp10-79.jpg|Aaru a.k.a. Heaven - 79/103 dmrp10-80.jpg|Covert Peeping - 80/103 dmrp10-81.jpg|Hei-Isshiki, Sasui - 81/103 dmrp10-82.jpg|Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster - 82/103 dmrp10-83.jpg|Imerius, Light Ray Doll - 83/103 dmrp10-84.jpg|Duran Beltran - 84/103 dmrp10-85.jpg|Kabiwassan Man - 85/103 dmrp10-86.jpg|Mandadamu, Jushin - 86/103 dmrp10-87.jpg|Desatspider, Suisin - 87/103 dmrp10-88.jpg|Radio Head - 88/103 dmrp10-89.jpg|Sonysonic - 89/103 dmrp10-90.jpg|The Tsukemen - 90/103 dmrp10-91.jpg|Vocal Megahit - 91/103 dmrp10-92.jpg|Dobolzaurus - 92/103 dmrp10-93.jpg|Closet Beard Father - 93/103 dmrp10-94.jpg|Outottsu, Kenkaya - 94/103 dmrp10-95.jpg|Steamneon Street - 95/103 dmrp10-96.jpg|Pakiraki Second - 96/103 dmrp10-97.jpg|Tonbara - 97/103 dmrp10-98.jpg|Soisoimi - 98/103 dmrp10-99.jpg|Gaddura, Gaji - 99/103 dmrp10-100.jpg|Botegutta, Shiguta - 100/103 dmrp10-101.jpg|Mashmurian Rhapsody - 101/103 dmrp10-102.jpg|「Flying～!」SENKKO - 102/103 dmrp10-103.jpg|Campda Hohohoi - 103/103 dmrp10-m1.jpg|Captain Aarukait M1/M2 dmrp10-m1㊙.jpg|Captain Aarukait M1㊙/M2 dmrp10-m2.jpg|Wayball Wayball M2/M3 dmrp10-m2㊙.jpg|Wayball Wayball M2㊙/M3 dmrp10-m3.jpg|Do Raganzak 卍, Daibanzai M3/M3 dmrp10-m3㊙.jpg|Do Raganzak 卍, Daibanzai M3㊙/M3 dmrp10-s1.jpg|God Gayondam S1/S12 dmrp10-s1㊙.jpg|God Gayondam S1㊙/S12 dmrp10-s2.jpg|Imamugu, Senior Judgment Officer S2/S12 dmrp10-s3.jpg|Gimshou, Green Knowledge Silver S3/S12 dmrp10-s4.jpg|Jude Luka, Kyokugensei S4/S12 dmrp10-s5.jpg|Perfect Water S5/S12 dmrp10-s5㊙.jpg|Perfect Water S5㊙/S12 dmrp10-s6.jpg|Daftphantoma, Necro Dragon Armored S6/S12 dmrp10-s7.jpg|Jawal Pendora, Shinjura S7/S12 dmrp10-s8.jpg|Goodlooking Bravo S8/S12 dmrp10-s9.jpg|EmoG S9/S12 dmrp10-s10.jpg|Blanky, Runaway Jet S10/S12 dmrp10-s10㊙.jpg|Blanky, Runaway Jet S10㊙/S12 dmrp10-s11.jpg|Bangrid Cross Seven S11/S12 dmrp10-s11㊙.jpg|Bangrid Cross Seven S11㊙/S12 dmrp10-s12.jpg|Yamaion, Iokaio S12/S12 dmrp10-1.jpg|Beaskes, White Emperor's Will 1/103 dmrp10-2.jpg|Saharan, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic 2/103 dmrp10-3.jpg|Emperor Doguro 3/103 dmrp10-4.jpg|Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower 4/103 dmrp10-5.jpg|Exhaust Two Four 5/103 dmrp10-6.jpg|Szark Ban Winger 6/103 dmrp10-7.jpg|Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! 7/103 dmrp10-8.jpg|Jogranma, Shimbatsushikou 8/103 dmrp10-9.jpg|Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One 9/103 dmrp10-10.jpg|MEGATOON Dokkandeiya 10/103 dmrp10-11.jpg|Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death 11/103 dmrp10-12.jpg|Gappazeo, Kuderze 12/103 dmrp10-13.jpg|Papparapali Nights 13/103 dmrp10-14.jpg|Silt, Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune 14/103 dmrp10-15.jpg|Pia Ni, Play Music 15/103 dmrp10-16.jpg|♪ Play by Glory 16/103 dmrp10-17.jpg|Magu Kajiro 17/103 dmrp10-18.jpg|Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! 18/103 dmrp10-19.jpg|Healm Endion 19/103 dmrp10-20.jpg|*/ Unavarez, Shigen /* 20/103 dmrp10-21.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Goumon 21/103 dmrp10-22.jpg|Otsu-Isshiki, Moudoku 22/103 dmrp10-23.jpg|Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth 23/103 dmrp10-24.jpg|Daipasatsude, Ranshin 24/103 dmrp10-25.jpg|Sin Koku Satsu 25/103 dmrp10-26.jpg|FASORASI Dokkan / ♪ Dowadokkannodo 26/103 dmrp10-27.jpg|Nidogyurion, Dragon Armored Car 27/103 dmrp10-28.jpg|MANGANO-CASTLE! 28/103 dmrp10-29.jpg|Rafusia Third 29/103 dmrp10-30.jpg|Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas 30/103 dmrp10-31.jpg|Rinurijio, Dragon Armored Car 31/103 dmrp10-32.jpg|Kumana, Muny 32/103 dmrp10-33.jpg|Rokepan Manjiro 33/103 dmrp10-34.jpg|Felmel, Capturing Will 34/103 dmrp10-35.jpg|Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly 35/103 dmrp10-36.jpg|Trumpetora, Play Music 36/103 dmrp10-37.jpg|Shantan, Play Music 37/103 dmrp10-38.jpg|♪ If you pass the Judgment 38/103 dmrp10-39.jpg|Dispene Yugrasil 39/103 dmrp10-40.jpg|Shake Shark 40/103 dmrp10-41.jpg|Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Des」 41/103 dmrp10-42.jpg|Dangou, Hidden Ruins 42/103 dmrp10-43.jpg|*/ Nobiamil, Shigen /* 43/103 dmrp10-44.jpg|Deep a.k.a. Waterfall 44/103 dmrp10-45.jpg|Jager a.k.a. Jet 45/103 dmrp10-46.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Daraku 46/103 dmrp10-47.jpg|Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch 47/103 dmrp10-48.jpg|Shure Dinga 48/103 dmrp10-49.jpg|Gal Morgani 49/103 dmrp10-50.jpg|Hasil, Misfortune Demon 51 50/103 dmrp10-51.jpg|Beasbout, Kyosin 51/103 dmrp10-52.jpg|Brunrumble 52/103 dmrp10-53.jpg|Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon 53/103 dmrp10-54.jpg|SHUWAWA Sosoda 54/103 dmrp10-55.jpg|GIRIGIRI Chiktak 55/103 dmrp10-56.jpg|Depp and Chil's Circus 56/103 dmrp10-57.jpg|Souprince 57/103 dmrp10-58.jpg|Scup Third 58/103 dmrp10-59.jpg|Spring Seeker / Double Fall 59/103 dmrp10-60.jpg|Mortal Giant 60/103 dmrp10-61.jpg|Porndel, Megadel 61/103 dmrp10-62.jpg|Farie, Famik 62/103 dmrp10-63.jpg|Tasukete Resukyun 63/103 dmrp10-64.jpg|Chocolate Factory 64/103 dmrp10-65.jpg|Titsui, Evil Breaking Will 65/103 dmrp10-66.jpg|Rokka, Judgment Bond's Stop 66/103 dmrp10-67.jpg|Balus, Halfgod Elemental 67/103 dmrp10-68.jpg|Pureen, Ancient Growth 68/103 dmrp10-69.jpg|Alnashi, Apostle of Sluggish 69/103 dmrp10-70.jpg|Tsumodobil, the Explorer 70/103 dmrp10-71.jpg|Jockin Glass 71/103 dmrp10-72.jpg|TS-10, Shell 72/103 dmrp10-73.jpg|Clio Neck 73/103 dmrp10-74.jpg|Giafan, Dragon Armored 74/103 dmrp10-75.jpg|Coanco, Big Pirate 75/103 dmrp10-76.jpg|*/ Kobitro, Nigen /* 76/103 dmrp10-77.jpg|Cyber a.k.a. Lion 77/103 dmrp10-78.jpg|Spiral a.k.a. Tornado 78/103 dmrp10-79.jpg|Aaru a.k.a. Heaven 79/103 dmrp10-80.jpg|Covert Peeping 80/103 dmrp10-81.jpg|Hei-Isshiki, Sasui 81/103 dmrp10-82.jpg|Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster 82/103 dmrp10-83.jpg|Imerius, Light Ray Doll 83/103 dmrp10-84.jpg|Duran Beltran 84/103 dmrp10-85.jpg|Kabiwassan Man 85/103 dmrp10-86.jpg|Mandadamu, Jushin 86/103 dmrp10-87.jpg|Desatspider, Suisin 87/103 dmrp10-88.jpg|Radio Head 88/103 dmrp10-89.jpg|Sonysonic 89/103 dmrp10-90.jpg|The Tsukemen 90/103 dmrp10-91.jpg|Vocal Megahit 91/103 dmrp10-92.jpg|Dobolzaurus 92/103 dmrp10-93.jpg|Closet Beard Father 93/103 dmrp10-94.jpg|Outottsu, Kenkaya 94/103 dmrp10-95.jpg|Steamneon Street 95/103 dmrp10-96.jpg|Pakiraki Second 96/103 dmrp10-97.jpg|Tonbara 97/103 dmrp10-98.jpg|Soisoimi 98/103 dmrp10-99.jpg|Gaddura, Gaji 99/103 dmrp10-100.jpg|Botegutta, Shiguta 100/103 dmrp10-101.jpg|Mashmurian Rhapsody 101/103 dmrp10-102.jpg|「Flying～!」SENKKO 102/103 dmrp10-103.jpg|Campda Hohohoi 103/103 Ultra Golden Card dmrp10-g1.jpg|Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity - G1/G7 dmrp10-g2.jpg|Mega Magma Dragon - G2/G7 dmrp10-g3.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex - G3/G7 dmrp10-g4.jpg|Miraculous Snare - G4/G7 dmrp10-g5.jpg|Miraculous Truce - G5/G7 dmrp10-g6.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock - G6/G7 dmrp10-g7.jpg|Demon's Light - G7/G7 dmrp10-g1.jpg|Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity G1/G7 dmrp10-g2.jpg|Mega Magma Dragon G2/G7 dmrp10-g3.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex G3/G7 dmrp10-g4.jpg|Miraculous Snare G4/G7 dmrp10-g5.jpg|Miraculous Truce G5/G7 dmrp10-g6.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock G6/G7 dmrp10-g7.jpg|Demon's Light G7/G7 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries